Disseminafion is the unifying theme for Service Core Unit B. The primary responsibility of Service Core Unit B is to facilitate dissemination of knowledge gained in the CLDRC research program to a diverse range of audiences, including scientific communities, clinical practitioners, educators, and the general public, including individuals with learning disabilities and their families. These goals will be accomplished by developing infrastructure to support the development of effective presentations and publications, and by training the next cadre of researchers to provide state-of-the-art clinical services in the future. In addition. Core staff work to ensure that all staff in the department receive equitable access to shared computer resource to facilitate access to appropriate resources for data analysis and preparation of effective presentations and publications for a wide range of audiences. Finally, Service Core B will work to break down barriers that result in children from low SES families receiving less of the help they may need. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Reading disorder and ADHD are common disorders that lead to significant impairment forthe individual and public health costs forthe larger society. By identifying specific risk and protective factors, etiologically- informative studies may eventually lead to the development of effective methods of prevention or early intervention.